Drabble Collection
by Figure in black
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by one word prompts revolving around Goku x Chichi and the Son Family in general. Requests are open. GxCC
1. Quilt

**In an attempt to improve my writing and force my way through my writers block I've decided to begin writing some drabbles inspired by one word prompts. If anyone has any requests that they would like to make or any head-cannons they would like to see written then feel free to leave a request in the reviews or by PM. :)**

**Quilt**

The bitterly cold winter air drifted through the partly open bedroom window, causing one of its occupants to shiver subconsciously and slowly rouse from his sleep. Having the window open in such sub-zero temperatures wasn't so much a problem for the young man earlier, from working up a sweat with his wife to then succumbing to post-coital slumber; he never even once registered the cold nip against his skin.

But now, after an hour's rest, giving him the chance to cool down, goose bumps began to mark his skin along with the tell tale shiver as his body tried to produce its own warmth. With one arm behind his head and the other laying haphazardly across his bare abdomen, his eyes slowly flickered open as he finally began to awaken. Raising his head to glance down at his uncovered body, he then turned his gaze to his sleeping wife at his side.

"Chi...Hey...Chichi." He whispered as his wife continued to snooze beside him, wrapped comfortably in the entire quilt of their shared bed. "Chi." He whispered a little louder as he raised a hand to nudge her softly in a further attempt to wake her, but still no response. "Hun...You've got all the covers again...Chichi..." He whispered a little louder this time, but still there was no response from the young woman.

With his free hand, he placed it softly on her quilt-covered shoulder and shook slightly. However, this had the opposite effect that he wanted, as he roused her just enough for her to pull the covers to her body even tighter. Lying flat on his back, Goku sighed in defeat as he shot his wife a sly side-glare. _Two can play at this game..._ He thought to himself as he placed one arm across his face, closed his eyes and let out a chest-ripping snore.

It took a further two minutes of Goku's raucous snoring to finally bring Chichi back to consciousness, not just from the noise alone, but the rumbles coming from their bed due to the force. "Goku...?" She whispered roughly as she raised a hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Goku...wake up" She continued as she used her free hand to push him gently by the arm. "You're snoring again...Goku...You're gonna wake up Gohan!" She whispered louder, but there wasn't even a flinch of recognition.

Goku had to fight hard to stifle a smirk as Chichi continued to attempt to gently shake him awake, what once was an attempt to wake her up now turned into curiosity at what she would do next. "Fine..." She grumbled as she halted in her shaking. "If you're not going to wake up, I'm just going to have to lay you on your front!" Chichi freed her other arm from the confines of her quilt cocoon with some effort and braced both her hands on her husband's arm and, with a huge heave, attempted to turn him over.

The first two attempts proved futile as his lifeless body just flopped back down onto the bed, with Goku using most of his energy to stifle back his chuckles than by helping his wife in moving. Still hazy from sleep and unaware of her own strength, Chichi forcefully heaved with her third attempt, finally managing to turn Goku's limp form. However, using more strength than was required, she managed to not only change her husband's sleeping position, but also caused him to tumble from their bed with a loud thud.

"Goku!" Chichi cried as he lay sprawled in confusion on their bedroom floor. "Chi what...what on Earth?" He grinned as his wife looked down at him over the edge of their bed. "You were snoring..." She yawned as Goku blinked up at her. "You stole all the covers but I didn't kick you out of bed!" He chuckled as he picked himself up from the floor and lay back down in his previous position on the bed. "But I'm cold..." She mumbled, losing the battle to stay awake but relinquishing some of her grip on their quilt for her husband to take back his share.

"How can you be cold? You've been wrapped up like a spicy tuna roll since the beginning of the night..." He asked as his eyelids began to droop. Chichi didn't have the energy to respond as she nudged herself towards him, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist and snuggling her body as close to his as possible. Goku responded dozily with a slight smile, placing an arm around her back, bringing her closer to him.

Chichi could feel the warmth radiating from her husband's bare skin as she nuzzled her face deeper into his chest, feeling his breath stir gently through her hair. As the couple fell deeper and onto the verge of slumber once again, Chichi instinctively raised her cold feet up and towards the nearest source of warmth, which just so happened to be her husband's bare calves. Goku practically squealed, his eyes wide in absolute shock from the sudden contact of Chichi's ice-cold soles against his legs.

"Chichi!" He cried as he shuffled away quickly from her touch. "Your feet are like ice!" He exclaimed as Chichi whimpered from her loss of warmth. "I told you I was cold..." She replied as she followed him across the bed in an attempt to snuggle up against him once again. Unfortunately, Goku had other ideas, and continued to shuffle away from her contact. "No way! You keep those things away from me!" He cried as he continued to shuffle in the opposite direction of his wife.

With a loud thud Goku found himself, for the second time that night, spread-eagled and naked on his bedroom floor.


	2. Bounce

**Bounce** - _Chichi finds out that Goku told Old Kai that she's not as pretty as Bulma (or was 'flat chested') and Goku gets in LOTS of trouble to prove to her that he was actually lying to Kai! -_ (Rozelia)

There was nothing on this Earth that could wipe the smile from Son Chichi's face right now. With a large mixing bowl held tightly in her arms, she beamed as she mixed the contents together vigorously, taking a break every few seconds to admire her work. It had to be perfect, not a _single_ thing could go wrong. After all, it wasn't everyday a family celebrated the return of their husband and father after seven years beyond the grave. Placing the bowl down gently onto the bench before her, Chichi couldn't help but release a small, contented sigh. "_Goku_...Things are _finally_ starting to return to normal..."

The shrill tone of the home phone quickly snapped her from her daydreaming. Still grinning like a lovesick teenager, Chichi wiped the cake mixture from her hands with her apron before picking up the ringing handset. "Hello, Son Reside - "

"_Husband...whereabouts...NOW!_" The voice was unmistakably that of Bulma Briefs, her anger and broken sentence completely knocking Chichi for six. "W-What? Goku?" As if answering her call, the man in question stumbled through the back door and into the kitchen. His eyes were wide as he appeared to be looking over his shoulder in fear. "Goku?!" Chichi questioned completely baffled as she continued to hold the handset to her ear.

Tearing his gaze from behind him and to his wife, he quickly noticed she was on the phone and immediately began to quickly swipe a hand repeatedly under his chin. "Er...He's not here...?" She stumbled as her husband nodded wildly and shot her a triumphant thumbs up from across the room.

"_Oh,_ _really?!_" Bulma replied sarcastically, clearly able to see through Chichi's ruse. "_Well you can tell him from me to enjoy life whilst he can...'cause I'll be giving him a one-way ticket back to Other World when I get my hands on him!_"

"I don't know what's going on here, but how dare you-!" Before Chichi could even finish her sentence she was greeted by the noise of the dialling tone. All of Chichi's joy for life was now totally forgotten as she slammed the phone back into its cradle in anger before turning to her cringing husband. "Care to explain what the Hell is going on here?!" She yelled as Goku cowered before her, his hands held up in surrender.

"It's...well...it's just all a complete misunderstanding!" He bumbled as Chichi continued to glare menacingly. "Well, Bulma certainly doesn't see it that way!" She yelled as Goku winced. "Well...you see," He explained as he rubbed the back of his head nervously "the thing is - " Before he could continue his explanation he suddenly winced loudly as if in pain and quickly darted to the other side of the kitchen. Before Chichi could even ask what on Earth was happening, Vegeta appeared rapidly in her kitchen, running through the very same door her husband had darted through before like a frightened deer.

"_Don't worry, Vegeta!_" He mocked in a poor imitation of Goku's voice. "_They're in Other World, Vegeta! They can't possibly do anything about it now, Vegeta!"_

"But, that's what I thought!" Goku countered back, "He gave up his life to give to me so I could return to Earth!"

"Then tell me how, Kakarot! How a red-faced Kai appeared this morning carrying _this_!" Vegeta raised an arm and began to brandish a camera in front of Goku's face. "Well, just be thankful Kibito Kai only came with a camera! When I first agreed, that Old Kai wanted to cop a feel!" Vegeta's face suddenly turned a violent red in pure fury.

"OK! I've had enough!" Chichi bellowed, causing the two Saiyans to turn their gazes from each other to her. "I get that you two have this whole _friendly rivalry_ thing and you like to beat the crap out of each other for fun...But does it have to be in _my_ kitchen!" Finally realising there was someone other than Kakarot in the room, he smirked evilly.

"Perfect timing!" He grinned as he turned his attention back to Goku. "Your son, your deal..." He pointed directly at Chichi. "Your wife!" He then proceeded to roughly shove the camera into Goku's chest. "Deal?! Goku, what have you done?!" Chichi screeched as Goku practically sank into the floor in fear, clutching the camera tightly to his chest. "Oh, didn't he tell you?" Vegeta replied in a sickeningly-sweet manner. "Your husband has taken to pimping out my wife!"

"Chichi, it's not how he makes it out!"

"It's _exactly_ how I make it out Kakarot!" Chichi was on the verge of fainting, her mind completely boggled as Vegeta continued. "In order to raise your son's power level, he decided it would be a good idea to offer indecent, dirty _naked _photos of _my wife_ on a plate to an old, decrepit God!"

"Look, which would you prefer Vegeta? Having him squeeze her butt and boobs or giving him some naked photos?"

"_Neither, _Kakarot! It's always NEITHER!" Vegeta bellowed as Goku could only stare as the smaller Saiyan's face began to turn a shade of purple. "Just because you think my wife is better looking than your wife doesn't mean that you can exchange her in a deal to any old pervert for them to get their rocks off!" With that, Chichi soon snapped back into reality. "...better looking?! How _dare_ you enter my house and insult me like that!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Oh no, not me! I'm only repeating what your precious husband said...the reason why he never included you as part of the deal." Chichi stopped dead in her tracks, unable to not feel deeply hurt by what Vegeta had just told her. "What was it again, Kakarot?" He took a pause to fake ponder. "Oh, yes. That was it..._She's not as pretty as Bulma and she's lost all of her bounce_!" Something quickly snapped within Chichi. "...Get out..." She whispered as Vegeta stared incredulously at her. "I said...get out!" She repeated a little louder as he smirked widely.

"I'm not your spineless mate, you can't order me ar-"

"Get out, _get out, _GET OUT!" She screamed as she pushed Vegeta straight through the kitchen and outside, slamming the front door straight in his face. Goku couldn't help but watch her display of strength in total awe. "Wow, Chichi! Where were you when he and Nappa first came to Earth to kill us all?" He joked as he chuckled nervously. Chichi didn't even turn around, standing staring at the closed door in front of her in silent fury.

Goku could practically feel the anger pouring out of his wife in droves. "...Chichi...you OK?"

"_Lost my bounce_?" She repeated as Goku quickly took a step back and prepared himself for what was probably going to be _the_ biggest lecture he would ever receive from his wife. Slowly turning round to face her husband, she stared him down. "Chichi, honey, let me explain..."

"No, _sweetie_, let me explain something to _you_!" She took a step forward. "Do you want to know what happened to my _bounce_?" Goku hugged the camera even tighter to his chest like a child with a teddy bear. "It, along with the rest of my body was sacrificed...in order to carry and give birth to your two _big-headed children_!" Goku gulped. "You see, between all the cooking and cleaning I _barely _find any time to myself because, unlike _beautiful Bulma_ we can't afford hired help so I can't find the spare time to hit the gym like she can or even work out like I used to do in our younger days!"

"It must be such a pain that Vegeta and even _Krillin_ have more attractive wives than you do!" Chichi could feel the tears finally begin to fall. "And if you don't like it...!" She grasped the door handle and pushed the door wide open. "Then you know what you can do about it!" She yelled, her sight trained to the floor. She couldn't even look at him, frightened at what she would see and knowing that just the sight of his face would only make the tears fall faster. Not knowing what else to say, she stormed past him, bumping his shoulder forcefully as she went.

What she didn't expect was to feel his large hand grasp hers gently, halting her in her tracks. "Do you really think I'd let anyone, let alone a _Kai_ touch you or have dirty photographs of you?" He whispered. There was no reply as they both stood back to back to one another, the camera lay forgotten about on the kitchen floor. "Vegeta was never supposed to find out because I was hoping the deal would be forgotten about after Majin Buu was defeated."

"It was just before the last battle and I was trying to convince the Old Kai to let us use the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore the Earth and revive everyone killed by Buu...Vegeta overheard me mention the deal and suggested that, instead of Bulma, I bargained with you." Chichi's tears continued to fall silently as she listened to Goku's explanation, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he sensed her continuing anguish. "What I told Vegeta was the first thing that popped into my head...And like I said a long time ago..."

Goku relinquished his hold on her hand and turned round, wrapping his arms securely around Chichi's waist and bringing her towards him, her back to his chest and his face buried in her hair. "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying..." _But it's a good thing my heart does..._ The sudden memory of his proposal at the Martial Arts Tournament hit Chichi hard and she couldn't help but smile through the tears. "You haven't _lost your bounce_, Chi...Sure you may have changed a little over the years, but I have too."

"I've never been any good at telling people how I feel...especially you who I _should_ be telling. But there are no words to describe how amazing you are and how grateful I am that you gave me two _big-headed_ sons..." Chichi chuckled lightly as Goku continued to whisper into her ear. "You're as pretty and as cute to me as you were when we first met...even though you grabbed my tail and kicked me off Nimbus."

"You were touching my crotch."

"I was making sure you weren't a boy!" Chichi laughed sweetly as she wiped the forgotten tears from her face. "But it's not just your looks or your _bounce_, it's your _fire_." Goku raised his face and craned his neck to look her in the eye, causing Chichi to blush at the look of adoration he was giving her. "Did you not notice how you were able to shove the un-movable mountain that is 'The Prince of all Saiyans' out of our kitchen as if he were just a regular guy?" Chichi blushed even brighter if possible and looked down at the floor.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Goku hugged her tighter to him and once again buried his face in her hair. "You could offer me dirty photos of Bulma, or even of 18...or you could even give me a chance to do Master Roshi's 'Puff-Puff' or my old 'Patt-Patt..." Chichi frowned in annoyance as Goku hugged her tighter still. "...But I would always choose you." Chichi practically melted as she placed her hands onto his currently wrapped around her waist and gripped tightly. "You're the only woman I've ever been with...the only woman I've ever _wanted_ to be with...and their _bounce_ is nothing compared to yours!"

Chichi giggled as she raised a hand and gently placed it onto her husband's cheek, bringing his face down for a sweet kiss. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked sweetly as she smiled up at him. "Not by a long way."

"Didn't think it would be that easy!" He grinned, causing Chichi to giggle even more. Tearing his gaze from his wife to the forgotten camera on the floor, Goku sighed. "Looks like I'm back to square one!" He mused as he rested his chin on-top of his wife's head. "And what would that be?" Chichi asked as she leaned her full weight into the muscular body behind her.

"Videl." Goku's reply was answered with a swift slap to the arm.


	3. Peace

**Keep those requests coming!**

**Peace - **_The Son Family are together having a nice time after the battle with Buu_ – Sandra321

"Gohan! C'mon! I'm bored!" The little seven year-old pouted, tugging at his older brother's arm in a desperate bid to pull his attention from his cell phone. "Stop it, Goten!" He shot back as the little boy still clung to his brother's arm. "Please!" He begged with big puppy dog eyes. The Son Family were currently resting after a momentous picnic and were all currently positioned beneath the shade of a grove of apple trees.

The sound of Goku's snores rattled through the air as he lay propped up against one of the tree trunks, sleeping off at least a week's worth of food that he had managed to consume in the space of an hour. Chichi was merely a few metres away, soaking her bare feet in the nearby stream. "Dad's asleep and I don't want to wake him," Goten continued "So you're the only other person to play with!"

Gohan halted in his texting to gaze at his little brother. "Later, squirt. I'm a little busy at the minute." Goten glared at his brother, who had once again returned his attention to his phone. "...You've changed." Gohan stopped dead in his typing to stare shocked at his brother, his little hands in fists at his side and his shoulders scrunched up high. "You promised...You promised that, even though you were dating Videl you would still find time to have fun with me." Gohan could say nothing as his little brother stood dejected next to him.

"...I guess you were lying..." He mumbled as he shuffled to a small blanket laid strewn across the grass littered with pieces of paper, pens, pencils and a variety of different coloured paints. Gohan watched as his little brother sprawled across his blanket and continued with his drawings. Suddenly feeling extremely guilty, Gohan deleted the text he was about to send and began typing a new one.

Goten lay stretched out on his front, his head resting on his free arm as he continued his drawing. "What you up to, squidget?" Gohan asked as he looked over his tiny shoulder to get a peek at his drawing. Goten quickly abandoned his art to lay both of his hands ontop in a feeble attempt to block Gohan's view. "Nothing." He replied as Gohan chuckled. "So...you wanna play a game?"

"_Later, squirt. I'm busy at the minute!_" Goten retorted sarcastically as he picked up his pen and continued with his art. "Listen, Goten. You have every right to be mad with me." He reasoned as he took a seat on the grass next to his brother. "I made a promise that I would spend my time evenly between you and Videl, and I failed completely." Goten pretended he wasn't listening as he picked up his paints and started to colour-in. "You're my little brother, and I never want you to feel that I care for someone more than I care for you."

"Bros before Hoes..." Gohan practically choked. "What?" He asked shocked as Goten popped down his brush and sat up onto his knees. "Bros before Hoes! Trunks told me that a girl should never come between two guys!" He pointed straight at Gohan. "So, you have to make a new promise! Promise that you will never put your Hoe-" he then pointed to his chest "-before your Bro!" Gohan was completely dumbstruck, his mouth open-wide at what his kid brother had just proposed.

"Goten...do you even know what a 'Hoe' is?" Goten began to suck a finger in thought. "Well...a girl, right?" He answered, completely oblivious. Gohan shook his head slightly with a blush crossing his cheeks. "OK, first of all...Videl is not a Hoe!" He swiftly tapped his brother on the back of the head, causing the little boy to whimper in annoyance as he rubbed the spot. "And second of all, if you value your life...then you will _not_ repeat anything that Trunks ever tells you to Mom, understand?"

"...OK..." He mumbled as he stopped rubbing and looked up happily at his brother. "So, do you promise?" He smiled widely as Gohan couldn't help but smile back at him. "Yeah, course I do." He answered as he stood to his feet, with Goten springing up to join him. "So, what do you wanna play?" Goten frowned heavily in thought. "Dizzy Dizzy Ducklings?"

"What's that?"

"You spin round and round and round in a circle until you get really dizzy and fall down."

"Eh...What else?"

"Guess the smell?"

"Ew, no!"

"Well, what do you wanna play?!" Goten asked exasperated as he waved his hands above his head. Gohan's mind ticked as he looked at the paints currently sitting on Goten's blanket, the sound of his father's snoring still echoed around them causing him to glance in his direction, smirking in thought. "Say...Goten, if you get some of that paint on your skin, does it come off easy?" Goten stared wide-eyed between his brother in front of him and the paint sat behind him. "Well, yeah...They're special paints Mom bought for me after the time I tried to colour my hair with that red paint she used for the front door."

"I got an idea of a game for you, Goten. Come here!" Gohan tried to control his laughter as he knelt down to whisper his plan into his brother's ear as he nodded along excitedly.

* * *

"I need more yellow..." Goten whispered. "Fine, I'll swap you for some of that blue you've got." Gohan responded as the two brothers made their exchange. "What are you doing, Gohan?" He whispered as he stood back a little to admire his brother's work. "I'm finishing up on the glasses and about to start a moustache..." He dipped his brush into the pot of blue paint before continuing, "What are you doing?"

"A rainbow."

"Eh, squirt, I think you're missing the point..." The two were suddenly interrupted from their prank by Goku who began to stir in his sleep. "Oh no! He's waking up, he's waking up!" Goten whispered loudly as their father stretched his arms and body wide, let out a small yawn and then fell back into his deep sleep. "That was close, Goten. We'd better hurry up!" The two quickly returned to painting their father's face.

"Hey, Gohan...watch this!" Goten dipped his paintbrush into a pot of green paint and proceeded to paint Goku's whole nose and placing three small stripes on each side of his face. "Kitty cat!" Goten squeaked as Gohan laughed as quietly as possible without waking their sleeping subject.

"What on Earth are you two doing?!" The two boys stopped dead in their tracks as they slowly turned their heads to see their mother towering over them, hands on hips. "Mom! It-It's not what it looks like!" Goten argued as his older brother shook his head. "Bro, it's _exactly_ what it looks like!" Chichi folded her arms tightly in front of her chest. "I don't know _what_ goes on inside your heads sometimes!" Sensing they were in trouble, Goten quickly tried to get out of it, pointing a finger of blame at his brother. "It was his idea!"

"Traitor!"

"But it _was_ your idea, Gohan!"

"Well, yeah...but there's no need to rat me out to Mom!"

The pair were too busy arguing to see their Mother holding a hand to her mouth in a desperate bid to keep a straight face. "Mommy, are you OK?" Goten asked as his Mother couldn't hold back the giggles any longer. Coughing, she quickly composed herself before squatting down on the grass in-between her two sons. "OK boys...pass Mommy a brush."

* * *

It was Goten's idea, with the insistence of Chichi and Gohan, that they stop off at Kame House before going home. Goku couldn't help but find the suggestion very odd as they would have to fly _past _their house to get there, not to mention that he felt as if he'd missed something as both his sons were chuckling behind him and he could feel the almost constant giggling rising from his wife in his arms. But after the fifth time of asking them what was the matter, and being answered by a constant stream of "No!" and "Nothing!" he decided to give up and figured he would find out the problem sooner or later.

But when they landed and were greeted by a hysterical Krillin, he was really beginning to feel left out of the joke as he seated himself at the table. "Any of you guys want a drink?" Krillin asked as he looked at each of his guests for an answer. "Goku, saucer of milk?" The laughter from both his best friend and his family was practically deafening. "C'mon guys! Would someone please at least give me a hint as to what's going on?" Goku pleaded, completely confused by the reactions around him.

"Why don't you try looking in a mirror every now and then?" 18 replied dryly as she handed him a small mirror from the shelf behind her. Goku yelped in shock when he finally saw the extent of what his family had done to his face. "OK, let me guess..." There was total silence as his two sons waited in anticipation for his reaction. "The moustache is definitely Gohan's handy-work..." The teen couldn't help but blush. "The rainbow has to be Goten's..." This caused his youngest to smile wide in pride. "And there's only one person I know who would think of drawing hearts and stars!" He aimed a wide grin at his wife sat beside him.

When any average person discovered that their face was covered with paint in all kinds of different shapes and colours, the normal reaction would be to quickly wash the product off, however, Goku wasn't your average person. Instead, he chose to ask his eldest son to pass the orange and chuckled as he sat patiently allowing his youngest son to fill in the bare areas of his face with as many Dragon Balls that he could possibly draw.

"Um...Chi...This stuff does come _off_, right?"


	4. Jealousy

_So sorry for the late update, Guys and an even bigger apology to the people who have left requests and are still waiting! I'm still writing for the prompts that I've received and will get them out as soon as possible! Thank you to everyone who has left requests. :)_

**Jealousy **

_Going on a candle-lit dinner and Goku becoming jealous of guys trying to flirt with Chi. And of course, Vegeta urging and cheering him to fight for his wife and in the end of the mess, embarrassing Chichi!_ – (Riz-sama)

_Please make one with Goku and Chichi and Vegeta and Bulma, going on a double date and embarrassing their wives by starting a BIG food fight! xD_ – (A dbz fan)

* * *

There was no greater thrill for Chichi than seeing her husband dressed to the nines in a crisp, clean suit. It was one of those simple and rare pleasures in life, like sleeping in a bed with freshly laundered sheets or finding money that you never realised you had. And the sight before her could certainly be described as _rare_.

She took great enjoyment in watching him struggling to fasten his tie in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom, frowning and grunting in annoyance as he dropped his arms in disappointment at his sides. "I can't do it!" He mumbled at his reflection, his shoulders sagged in defeat. "You can grumble and moan as much as you like..." She smiled as she placed her hands gently on his shoulders to turn him round to face her before attempting to detangle the mess that he had got himself into. "But you are wearing this tie and you are _not_ getting out of it."

"I bet Vegeta isn't wearing a tie..." He muttered as Chichi secured the knot tightly and began to brush the lint from the arms of his jacket. "I don't care what Vegeta is wearing because he is not _my_ husband. Honestly! Have you ever heard yourself? Sometimes it's like having three kids instead of two!" Goku pouted at this statement but quickly snapped out of it as he watched Chichi begin to preen herself in the mirror next to him.

She was dressed in a white, asian-style dress with the hem stopping just below the knee and decorated with two simple roses. The dress certainly wasn't tight, but it clung to her figure in all the right places, accentuating her curves. And, in yet another rare occurrence, Chichi had decided to wear her hair down for the night and kept it simple with two, small-strand bangs to frame her face. "Wow, Chi...You look amazing!" Goku smiled as Chichi halted in her preening, blushing slightly as she turned to face her husband.

"Aww, you old flatterer!" She grinned as she picked up her purse from their bed and made her way to the bedroom doorway. "Goten! Get your stuff together, we're going!" Glancing over her shoulder she caught sight of her husband just reaching up to loosen his tie. "Goku, don't even _think_ about it!"

* * *

The tune of the doorbell rang loudly through the reception hall of Capsule Corporation as Vegeta strode casually towards the front door. "Nobody's here!" He yelled at the couple and their young son standing outside. "_Vegeta will you just open the damn door!_" Bulma bellowed from the bathroom as Vegeta growled and mumbled incoherently as he pressed a button causing the double doors to slide open.

"Hi, Vegeta!" Goku greeted cheerily with one hand raised in greeting and the other casually in his trouser pocket. Vegeta replied with a heavy scowl as he clutched his suit jacket tightly in one hand, the top buttons of his shirt undone as Goku couldn't help but notice the lack of a tie. "Hey, Trunks! You'll never guess what I've brought with me!" Goten giggled loudly as he ran passed Vegeta and into the path of a smartly-dressed Bulma. With a slight bow of apology, the little boy smiled wildly and ran past in the search of his friend.

"You two better stay the Hell outta my Gravity Room!" Vegeta yelled as Bulma shook her head in exasperation. "Do you _have_ to be like that?!" Bulma argued. "And what are you doing with your jacket! Do you have any idea how long that takes to get pressed?!" As the couple continued to argue unabated before them, Goku lightly tapped his wife on the shoulder. "See, Vegeta isn't wearing a tie!" Chichi couldn't help but smirk at her husband as she tapped him on the arm with her purse.

"All I'm asking is for you to take a few hours of your time to actually socialise with other living beings...is that too much to ask?" Bulma questioned as Vegeta's scowl turned into a frown. "Now, why don't you try a smile, huh?" She teased as she began to poke him repeatedly in the chest, causing him to force a sarcastic smile for a split second.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this _touching_ moment..." Chichi interrupted. "But we'd better get going if we want to make those reservations."

"_Great_!" Vegeta drawled as he followed the rest of the group out of the front door. "Let's all pile into that _death machine _Kakarot calls a car!"

* * *

The gentle melody of violins combined with the low-lighting of the candles provided a comfortable and romantic atmosphere for the occupants of one of the most prestigious restaurants in West City. Unfortuantely for Chichi and Bulma, they were unable to enjoy the ambience due mostly to their husbands, who were currently shovelling revoltingly enormous quantities of food into their mouths that had been carefully piled in front of them by astonished waiters.

"_Vegeta_!" Bulma hissed as she shyly looked round at the surrounding tables, noticing all of the dumbfounded faces of the restaurant's customers staring back at them. "Will you _please_ show _some_ manners? You're a Prince for goodness' sake! We're in a public place and people will recognise me!" She raised a hand in front of her face delicately in an attempt to hide from the onlookers.

"_Can't talk...Eating..._" He grunted in-between mouthfuls as he continued his pace without hesitation, gripping a large bowl of rice to his chin and scooping the contents directly into his mouth without stopping for air. Bulma sighed in defeat and returned to nibbling at her food. On the opposite side of the table Chichi was faring no better, after many years of marriage she knew for a fact that it was impossible for a Saiyan to ever learn table manners. So, instead, she took to silently seething in the chair next to him, her face flushed with embarrassment.

After tackling a serving of octopus dumplings, Goku quickly made a bee-line for the Char-Su, reaching forward to grab a large handful and shoving it straight into his mouth, which was quickly followed by choking as the food became lodged in his throat. "Goku! _Chew_! The food isn't going anywhere so _slow down_!" She scolded as she began to tap her husband hard between his shoulder blades.

"That's what _you_ think..." Vegeta muttered as he reached forward and plucked the plate of Char-Su right from under Goku's nose, his spluttering suddenly stopping as he watched the Saiyan Prince sat opposite devour the food with a smug grin. "Oh, yeah? Well you can _have_ it!" Goku answered with his own smirk as he reached far across the table to the large, roasted duck which had so far sat untouched. Grasping a leg with one hand and bracing the body with the other, he pulled the limb clean off with more force than was intended, causing his elbow to ricochet into Chichi's glass and causing the contents to spill all over the table and onto her lap.

With a small yelp of alarm, Chichi quickly jumped to her feet and tried to dab the liquid unsuccessfully from her dress with a napkin. Goku stared wide-eyed at his wife, the food in his hand quickly forgotten about. "Quickly, Chi." Bulma urged, "Ask one of the Waiters, they may have something that can get that blotch out!"

"Is it gonna stain?" Goku asked innocently as Chichi quickly made her way towards one of the nearest members of staff, but not without forgetting to give her husband a quick slap over the head with her napkin. "Sorry! I meant _sorry_!" He squeaked as he realised what he _had_ said and what he _should_ have said a little too late.

"Grrr! _Men_!" Bulma growled as she stood to her feet to stare down at the two Saiyans. "All Chichi and I wanted from tonight was to be able to _just this once _experience what other _normal_ couples do!" Goku listened intently as Vegeta continued with his feast. "So would you please just forget who you are for _one night_ in order to behave yourselves?!" She pleaded as she snatched her purse from the table and disappeared to the ladies room.

Digesting Bulma's little speech through his mind, Goku stared sadly at the food in front of him deep in thought. "Oh, man...We've been total Pigs! I don't think I've even said one word to Chichi since we got here...I've just been too interested in stuffing my face..." Looking up from his contemplation, he watched as Vegeta clearly ignored him to carry on eating. Goku wasn't going to let that stop him, giving the Saiyan Prince a swift kick to the leg underneath the table to grab his attention.

Halting suddenly, Vegeta slowly raised his gaze, holding his set of chopsticks tightly in front of him. "Kick me..._one more time..._and I'll ram this somewhere where not even _Shenron_ could get them back!"

"Have you not been listening to a single word that either I or Bulma just said? Don't you feel the slightest bit of remorse?" Vegeta stared back at him in confusion, causing Goku to sigh loudly. "Remorse? You know, when you feel guilty about something that you've done wrong?" Vegeta scoffed loudly, "When have I ever felt guilty about anything I've ever done?!" Admitting defeat, Goku took a large, angry bite out of the roasted duck leg that he was currently holding, concentrating on chewing and eating slowly.

As he was about to continue his enormous feast, Vegeta quickly caught sight of Chichi from over Goku's shoulder. She was currently stood at the far-side of the Dining Hall with another man, his back facing towards them who, that appeared to Vegeta, to have his attention solely focused on the woman's chest.

Not moving his gaze even the slightest, he kicked Goku hard in the leg, causing him and the food on the table to jump from the force. "OWWW! _Vegeta_! What on Earth!? I didn't kick _you_ that hard!"

"Oh _shut up_ and turn around!" Vegeta growled as Goku did what he was told, quickly looking over his shoulder, watching his wife for a few seconds before returning his gaze back to Vegeta. "...So?" He asked as Vegeta stared back at him exacerbated. "How dumb are you?! That man is clearly encroaching on your territory!" Now it was Goku's turn to be confused, staring at his friend open-mouthed. "He's touching your mate's boobs!"

"WHAT!" He cried angrily as he turned round once again for another look. "Y-You think so?!" He stammered as Vegeta shook his head. "Don't just sit there! Go over there and fight for your woman! Show him under no uncertain terms that her rack is your property!" Goku's mind was boggled, he had never been in this situation before or even imagined anything like this would ever happen.

"Well, wh-what do I do!?" He stammered as Vegeta swallowed down his food and leaned forward.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough!" Chichi smiled as she looked down at the top-half of her dress, the area which had once been stained heavily was now hardly noticeable and she could only hope that once washed thoroughly at home the stain would vanish completely. "No problem, Ma'am! It's something that happens a lot in our line of work, and the sooner it's seen to the less the damage."

The young waiter placed the used cloth and the bottle of unknown substance that he had used to remove the stain onto a nearby empty table. Just as he was about to turn back round to offer the lady a complimentary free drink he came face to face with her husband, who was currently looking at him with what appeared to be a mixture of ire and pain.

"Goku, what are you doing?!" Chichi murmured, still highly annoyed at him after almost ruining her dress. "M-May I help you, Sir?" The waiter stuttered as he felt Goku's stare burn into him. _OK, Goku...Just like Vegeta told ya!_ He thought to himself as took in a short breath. "Don't play the 'goody two-shoes' act with me , er...Plate Boy!" He stammered, finding it quite hard to channel his inner Vegeta. "I saw what you were doing with my wife!"

The waiter gulped heavily and took a step back. "I...I swear! I was only helping her with a stain on her dress! It wasn't what it looked like!"

"I don't believe this! Goku, what on Earth has gotten into you?!" Chichi exclaimed as Goku pretended to ignore her and kept his gaze locked on the young man quivering in front of him. "Oh I know exactly what it looked like! You, er..." He took a break in the middle of his rant to stare blankly at the floor in thought, grinning for a split second when an idea popped into his head. "You can't get a girl of your own so you thought you could try and take mine?"

"I think you have the wrong idea, Sir!" The young man exclaimed as he shook his head and waved his hands wildly in defence. "Well, I think that you...er, have bad breath and a really stupid haircut!"

"GOKU!" That was the last straw for Chichi, unable to believe what was happening right in front of her. "I am so sorry!" She whispered to the confused Waiter before shooting her husband a scathing stare and stomping her way back to the table. It was at that point that Bulma re-emerged from the ladies room and joined Goku at his side.

"So, what did I miss?" She smiled as she looked to her left to take in the sight of the traumatised waiter. "Oh, Goku! You're not begging for scraps again are you?" She sighed as Goku ignored her, slowly shuffling his way back to his wife.

"I have never been so embarrassed in all my life!" Chichi growled through gritted teeth when she felt the presence of her Husband return to the table. "Well done, Kakarot! 'Bout time you proved you had some balls!" Vegeta grinned as he raised his glass in a form of salute. "I should have known you would be behind this!" She accused as Bulma and Goku watched from the sidelines. "Kakarot needed to show that _boy_ that no-one messes with his woman!"

"He was helping to get the _stain_ from my _dress_!" She exclaimed, before picking up her purse and storming from the room. "Chichi, wait!" Goku shouted as he followed straight after her. Vegeta smirked as he reached over the table to take the remaining pieces of the roast duck, but was stopped in his tracks by Bulma. Picking up her husband's chopsticks she rammed them forcefully into Vegeta's nostrils, forcing him to yelp loudly in pain as she pulled him towards her.

"No sex for a month!" She stated simply and directly to his face as she twisted the chopsticks 90 degrees before dropping them to the table, following her friends out the door. "...Damn you, Kakarot..." He sighed loudly as he too stood to his feet and left the room.

* * *

"Of all the people to get advice from, you choose that..._angry dwarf_!" Goku winced visibly at his wife's tone of voice. This is _not_ how Vegeta described what her reaction would be after 'defending her honour'. "Chichi, I'm sorry! I saw what that guy was doing and...I suppose the angle was off cause it looked to us like he was doing something else and...I couldn't just stand by and let it happen. I thought I was protecting you, I don't want guys doing that to you!"

Inside, Chichi couldn't help but melt a little, but tried to keep her stoic expression to help put her point across. "What you did was moronic and pig-headed and...and _embarrassing_! I will never be able to show my face in there ever again!" Goku placed his hands into his trouser pockets and stared down sadly at his feet. It was at that moment that Chichi decided that he had been punished enough. Taking a couple of steps forward, she placed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, causing Goku to raise his head and beam a wide smile at her. "But if you think you're getting away with it that easily you have another thing coming. I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch cause that's where you're gonna be sleeping for the next week...with _no _conjugal visits!" With a naughty smirk Chichi turned her back to her shocked husband and swayed her way back to the car.

"Chichi! Come on!" He shouted. "What does conjugal even _mean_?!"


End file.
